Zero One Shots
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: So yeah this is a series of Zero Kiryu one shots. Thru out the series of one shots Zero will be paired with a different girl most of the time, or he will be with the same girl in that case I'll make squeals to the one shots Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino
1. One of A Kind

You are the biological daughter of Kain Cross. You are also a fellow guardian of Cross Academy. You were now helping Yuki; your adopted sister with the switch over as the gates of the moon dorm opened you noticed that Yuki had been pushed into the on coming Night Class, the dorm class president; Kuran helped Yuki up. You didn't like the fact that Yuki was using your crush; Vampire Hunter, Zero Kiryu it outraged you, but you never once complained about it.

Once the switch over was completed you noticed your crush, Zero had left yet again  
"Where's Zero?" Yuki asked you sighed  
"He left half way thru the switch over  
"Oh" Both Yuki, and You began your duties as guardians once night fell half an hour later you went to go, and find Zero. You jumped down from the roof of the school building, and landed on all fours, you stood up, and walked further into the woods as you looked for any sign of danger. Like your father, Kain Cross you wield the power of the sword you were busy admiring the night sky when you sensed the presence of a level-E vampire you pulled out your sword, but tripped which caused the level-E vampire to attack you screamed. You held the sword in front of you, but to no such luck as the level-E vampire made its attack on you, you felt a pair of razor sharp fangs pierce your flesh  
"Let me go! You screamed in pain before you fainted from the vemoness bite I saw Zero  
Saya!" You heard Zero yell before the blackness swallowed me whole.

A week later you woke up only to find that your father, Zero, and your adopted sister looking at you  
"Saya are you alright?" You heard your sister ask you  
I think so" You said  
"What do you remember?" Your father asked you  
I was in the woods when a level-E vampire attacked, and took some of my blood, after I felt another set of teeth there  
"That was because Zero saved your life Saya Your father said to you. You had a hard time believing that the Vampire Hunter; Zero Kiryu would even bother with you  
"But why? You asked Zero softly he sighed not giving you an answer at first so you knew it was to good to be true, Kain, and Yuki left giving the two of you some time alone  
"Why? It happens to be because I love you Saya" Zero confessed to you  
"But what about Yuki?" You asked him  
"I do no t love her she's more like my younger sister not the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with  
"Wait you want me?" You found yourself asking him. Zero nodded

"Yes if you'll have me Zero said  
"I love you too Zero. . I just didn't know how to tell you; You saw a smile on Zero;s face which was rare because all the time you had known him Zero never smiled around any one let alone you just then your father; Kain Cross burst into the room smiling, and hugging the two of you  
"Do I hear wedding bells in the future?; Your father asked you found yourself blushing. Zero noticed this, and kissed you ever so gently  
"Love you Saya" You smiled this time as Zero said it again. . .

Epilogue  
A week after your adopted sister; Yuki, and most of the day class left you, and Zero were wed your best friends; Rima, Senri, and Ichiru came to the wedding Zeros twin; Ichiru was the best man, and Rima was the maid of honor. Your honey moon was in Tokyo where you, and your newly wed husband; Zero spent a month there.


	2. Bring Me To Life Again

Name: Beth Yagari  
Age: 16  
Looks: Shoulder length black wavy hair with honey brown eyes  
Friends: Yuki, Zero, Rima  
Species: human  
Weapon: Bow, and arrows

It had been a little over sixteen years since vampire hunter; Toga Yagari took you in, and adopted you a few months after seeing how you were an orphan. You were now outside waiting for the switch over to finish. Your best friend; Zero looked over at you  
"You alright?" He asked seeming a bit worried about you ever since his twin brother; Ichiru showed up, and became a member of the Day Class for Cross Academy. Zero had come to noticed that you were jumpy more then usual  
"I'm fine honest Zero" You rubbed your neck where your newest bite marks where. . .Lately you, and Zero had become Friends with Benefits meaning when ever he needed a drink you where there to offer your blood. According to Head Master Cross it was forbidden, but neither one of you cared.  
So there you stood waiting for your best friend; Rima Toya a female vampire jumped down from a branch, and landed next to you  
"Hello" You heard her say  
"Oh hey Rima"  
"You like something's bothering you" You sighed  
"You read me like a book, but yeah something's bothering me"  
"Care to share?"  
"I'm in love with two" She looked at you confused  
"Two what?" You laughed a bit  
"Guys Rima I love the Kiryu twins" Little did you know that your best friend; Zero felt the same way, but never told you  
"And have you told them?"  
"I told Ichiru, but he only laughed in my face, but I don't want Zero to know" Rima sighed  
"You should tell him"  
"And have him laugh at me? No I won't do that not again"  
"Than I will" Rima said smiling you gasped.  
A week later sure enough Rima had told Zero about the feelings that you had for him, he was shocked to hear you felt the same way. That he skipped English just to find you, and sure enough he found you lying in the clean hay next to his horse friend; Lily  
"I heard from Rima that you like me is this true?" He asked you, you blushed  
"Yea got a problem with that!"  
"No because I love you too Beth"


End file.
